<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letting Go by ThoughtfulDaydreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076026">Letting Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulDaydreams/pseuds/ThoughtfulDaydreams'>ThoughtfulDaydreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Color Crack, F/M, Making Out, butchossom, this is my longest fic so far so I hope I did it justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulDaydreams/pseuds/ThoughtfulDaydreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blossom Utonium holds the world on her shoulders. She's always thinking one step ahead and ready to put herself on the line for others. But what about what she wants? What about the man that invades her life and head in ways no one else can? Can she let go of her impossible standards for the person who makes her feel like she doesn't need them?</p><p>Or</p><p>Blossom tries to run from her feeling for Butch only to run into Butch and realize her feelings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Butch/Blossom Utonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letting Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele/gifts">Miele</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blossom had a special place she liked to go to when she was overwhelmed. A break from her responsibilities at her university and the world. It was quiet and much too high up the local mountain to climb so no one came. Unless you could fly. It used to be a park that people could drive up to but one year there was a huge fire on the mountain and the following winter the rain caused enough landslides to block off the roads to and from the park. </p><p>The park was small but quaint. It only had a few benches and a swing set for kids that still hold together after all these years. The park had the most beautiful view and the sunsets were breathtaking. Blossom loved to just sit there and listen to the birds as she ate or enjoyed a good book. It was perfect. </p><p>Until it wasn’t.</p><p>“Hey beautiful come here often?” A man’s voice calls her in the middle of one of her adventures book’s little more steamy scene that she may have been a little too focused on that his voice catches her off guard enough to slam her book with a red face and pathetic 'epp!'</p><p>He burst into laughter and she scowls at the intruder with a flushed face, “What are you doing here Butch? How did you find me?” Ever since they were younger he found it his soul mission to bother her it seemed. Butch was never down right mean to her but he did know just how to push all her buttons and it frustrating to say the least.</p><p>He finishes laughing and holds up his hands in mock defense, “Calm down Pinky. I’ve just been looking for a new place to practice my guitar and I found this place.”</p><p>She scoffs, “Yeah right. You just found this place on your own? It had nothing to do with this is my spot?”</p><p>“Despite how much joy it brings me to see you a hair out of place, little miss perfect. I also have a life outside of you.” He pulls out some sheet work from his pocket that’s clearly crumpled homework and her inner straight A+ student cringes. “I have school work just like you. What do you want me to fail?”</p><p>Blossom frowns, “Of course not, but can’t you practice somewhere else? I know our school music department has practice rooms.” It was strange she went to the same college as him when she didn’t even go to the same school as her sisters but she was grateful for a familiar face even if she’d never say it out loud. His head was already big, he didn’t need an ego boost. It was a surprise to say the least but he had a habit of finding her around campus just to bug her so finding him here was exhausting already.</p><p>Butch was everything she was not. Lazy, impulsive, unpredictable, and a rebel. She should be repulsed by him but to each of those attributes there was a part she couldn’t help but envy. His carefree attitude let him enjoy life without a worry. His acts of spontaneous allowed him to find joys in things she’d never even think of trying on her own. Even being a rebel meant he never had to try to please everyone. She was drawn to him the more he came to her and he came a lot.</p><p>It started off as she was his tutor to keep his grades up for his rugby scholarship. As she started tutoring him he always found a way to find her outside of sessions as well. Whether it was bothering her until she finally took a break for lunch or just following her around campus as she did her duties. Or forcing her to stop her already ahead of schedule work just to do something ridiculous like make her chase him for a document he stole or get ice cream at 10am. So him saying there was absolutely nowhere else to practice was hard to believe.</p><p>“Those rooms are either full or smell like sweat and feet.” He sees her open her mouth and adds, “No I can’t do it at home either. Brick said if I keep playing while he does his work he’ll destroy my guitar. Again.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes. The boys could be so dramatic, but at the same time. This was her spot! She found it first. She should be able to keep it and a small part of her was kicking and screaming for her to just send him away. But the more adult part of her said this was technically still a public park so she didn’t really have the right to tell him to leave. Sometimes she hated being the bigger person. “Fine you can stay.”</p><p>“Thanks Blossom. You’re a lifesaver.” He smiled at her and not his usual crooked smile but one full of genuine appreciation. Maybe he wasn’t lying. She made a note of his lip ring. He had too many piercings in her opinion but that one actually fitted him well. Not that she’d ever tell him. He’d never let her live it down.</p><p>“Hmmm,” she nonsensically agreed, going back to her book. “Just do it over there I’m reading.” </p><p>He snickered at her obviously sour mood but didn’t say anything else as he went a few benches over and started tuning his guitar.</p><p>She continues her book but she forgot where she left off and her face instantly flushes at the thought of reading something so explicit while a man sits not 20 feet from her. It really doesn’t help that the main love interest is a lot like Butch. Tall, dark, and handsome (sort of), sure but mostly cocky, flirty, overly persistent. So much so that she thought of him a few times as she was reading the book.</p><p>Not that she thinks of Butch often but she could see the similarities. He’s around her so much of course she’d think about him! So when the love interest something particularly scandalous in the heroines ear she can’t help but wonder if Butch would be the same in bed.</p><p>Whoa. Hold the phone what? What was she thinking? Where did that thought come from? She was not comfortable with her thought process at the moment and needed some time to think. Alone. Especially away from him.</p><p>She quickly put her bookmark in and set it down to pack her other things. “Are you leaving? Awe I wasn’t able to have any fun yet!”</p><p>She turned to him to throw him a scowl but it was a mistake because his face dropped into a look of what she dare say concern, “Hey Blossom are you okay? Your face is red as your bow.”</p><p>Blossom grabbed her bag and backed up. “I’m fine!” She said far too quickly, “I just need to be alone right now.”</p><p>“Am I really bothering you that much?” He said and he was hiding something in his expression but she was too in a hurry to get out of there she couldn’t see it was hurt.</p><p>“No! No it’s fine! It’s nothing to do with you! Why would it be about you? No stay here as long as you like!” She said already doing her best to hold eye contact with him despite her mind reeling. </p><p>“Soooo I can come back?” He uses his super speed to block her path before she can leave.</p><p>Her eye twitches. He's using her need to get out of here as an advantage but the more she looks at him especially in his slim fit shirt that shows off his muscles and skinny jeans that leave little to the imagination the more desperately she needs to leave. “Fine.” She seethes and only sees a shit eating grin before he stands out of her way to fly off.</p><p>-</p><p>After a long thought process Blossom decides to admit something to herself that she’s not proud of. She finds Butch Jojo attractive.</p><p>There was no feeling behind it that was sure. His presence around her had definitely grown less hostile and could be borderline playful, but there was no way she could like someone who annoyed her as much as he did. It wouldn’t work out anyway they were much too different. Plus their school schedules really clashed so it would be hard to date.</p><p>It was just, well he- well he was just hot okay? It’s not her fault she has hormones. He had the best build of the brothers. She guessed that was because he actually worked out. He played on the rugby team and she only had to oversee one game as student console president to know why he needed to be as in shape as he was.</p><p>Not to mention he had no sense of personal space, often way too close to her for comfort but she’s able to pretend it doesn’t affect her. Well most of the time he did catch her staring at him the day of his game when he poured a water bottle over his head and slicked his already sweaty tan skin and muscles rippling only to shake like a dog who got wet. He teased her that she stared at him “like a cat in heat” for a month after that. That particular image of him was one she’s ashamed she’s revisited many times.</p><p>She made the mistake of telling her sisters her woes on a group call and they teased her relentlessly about it.</p><p>“So what you think he’s hot it’s not a big deal Bloss.” Buttercup saying sensing her over reaction to her revelation. “It’s not a surprise seeing he’s the only guy you never complained about kissing.”</p><p>“That’s because it was an accident and you know it!” Blossom squeaked out at her sister, bringing up that old wound yet again. “I meant to kiss his cheek, you know that!”</p><p>Bubbles giggled, “I don’t know it seemed like neither of you seemed to mind. You both were so red it was adorable!”</p><p>“I was 12! Can you please not bring that up!” Blossom whined only for her sisters to laugh at her embarrassment. </p><p>Bubble’s being the angel she was decided that they had teased their sister enough and changed the subject much to Blossom’s relief. “So are we flying to the gala tonight together or are we meeting there?”</p><p>Buttercup’s playful smirk instantly turned sour, “God that’s tonight? I hate those gala’s so much.”</p><p>“Yes it is and you better wear the dress and mask I made for both you girls or you’ll get it.” Bubble’s didn’t threaten very often but when she did it was serious so her sisters simply agreed to avoid any wrath.</p><p>This gala was one the girls had to attend at least once a year. It was beyond boring and pretentious. It was just a gathering for rich people to show off their money and pretend they actually cared about whatever charity they were hosting that year. It was always a good cause but the night always dragged on. </p><p>The only good thing that this year was it was a masquerade ball which meant she didn’t have to bring a date. She’d have to usually awkwardly ask for at school. She planned to hide in the garden and try to read the book she snuck in to get her thoughts away from a certain green eyed ruff but apparently her disguise wasn’t very convincing that night because most people approached her with her name.</p><p>Several young men had tried to approach her and unfortunately some drunken older men as well but Blossom always found herself a way out. That is until a particularly snooty young man wouldn’t take no for an answer and continued to follow her around. The creep even waited outside the bathroom when she tried to hide herself in there.</p><p>She finally had it when his back handed compliments became just plain rude. She had no idea what kind of thought process he had insulting the girl he was trying to woo but she had enough. She decided not to make a scene of it taking him out to the garden to turn him down properly without anyone around. However, that turned out to be her biggest mistake of the night.</p><p>The second she thought they were alone he moved far to close grabbing a hand full of her butt. Blossom didn’t even know she could lose it like she did until that moment. She grabbed his collar and flew upward enough that if he fell he wouldn’t die but it wouldn’t be pretty. She was never one to flex her power to regular humans but something in her just snapped.</p><p>Her eyes glowed Pink and the voice that came out of her was so venomous it didn’t even sound like her. “You ever put your hands on me or anyone without permission again. I will make sure it’s the last time you have hands.”</p><p>She heard a sound like someone snorting and realized they weren’t alone. She put the jerk down and he ran like a dog with it’s tail between its legs and Blossom relaxed a hair, but followed the sound of a barely there, definitely would’ve missed it if she didn’t have super hearing, “Fuckin pussy.”</p><p>She approached a tree and looked around it but there was no one to be seen. She was puzzled for a moment before she heard a voice say, “look up.”</p><p>Craning her head Blossom saw a young man about her age lying against a branch with one foot loosely over the edge waving at her. Deciding not to get a neck cramp through the following conversation she floated up so she was even with him. From all the young men she’d talk to tonight he already seemed the most human.</p><p>He wore an expensive suit that fit him well but she really didn’t think it was his from the way he was allowing dirt and parts of the tree to fall over it. There was something familiar about his dark wild hair and green eyes that she couldn’t put her finger on.</p><p>He pulled out a cigarette carton and offered her one, “You deserve one after that mess.”</p><p>She eyed him suspiciously and silently refused his offer, “You saw that?”</p><p>He lit his cigarette and chuckled out puffs of smoke, “Yeah it was pretty great. Never thought the commander and leader Powerpuff had it in her.”</p><p>Great so he knew who she was, but that’s not what bothered her about the statement. “What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>He gave her a smirk and leaned dangerously close to the edge for someone so high. “Means everyone in the whole damn city knows you’re a goody two-shoes. When I saw him grab you I thought you were gonna give him a five point lecture. Not make him shit his pants.” He takes another puff laughing at himself and says, “That was amazing. They always say there’s a fire behind redheads, guess I just didn’t expect it from you.”</p><p>“Then you obviously don’t know me.” She didn’t know if he was complementing or making fun of her but him laughing at the jerk did make her feel lighter about the situation.</p><p>He smirked at her, stare piercing like he saw right through her, “I know you plenty.”</p><p>Something about that remark made her curious and before she knew it she was spending the rest of her night with him. It started off with him stating she didn’t know how to have fun and her trying to prove him wrong.</p><p>Despite his more vulgar language he was never rude to her and he made her laugh more than anyone else had before. They ate way too many sweets that she had stopped herself from indulging in at the beginning of the night and sneaked in different parts of the manor she’d never have done by herself. He brought out a part of her she always wanted to but never allowed. It reminded her heavily of someone else but she pushed those thoughts away.</p><p>They wandered into an indoor pool and talked about everything and nothing for hours while they let their feet dangle in the water. The longer she was with him the longer she wanted to see under his mask. There was something about him so familiar yet so new. Like she’s met him a long time ago but was only just getting to know him.</p><p>Part of her was desperately trying to fit the pieces together while another more prominent thought was finally just letting things go and allowing herself to live in the moment and over analyze later. </p><p>She giggles at something he says, “Thank you.”</p><p>He looks caught off guard when she says this and tilts his head, “For what?”</p><p>“This night was hellish until you came along.”</p><p>“Oh fuck the h word? Do you kiss your father with that mouth?” He returns in his crooked smirk that she’s really starting to enjoy.</p><p>She laughs and pushes his arm playfully, “I’m serious! I had a wonderful night.” She places her hand on his and smiles gently, “So thank you.”</p><p>Blossom doesn’t know how but realizes they’ve moved closer to each other in the mists of their conversation. His breath brushes across her face and he smells like the sweets they ate. She looks into his eyes for a moment before her eyes wander his face taking in every inch to remember this night before they fall to his lips.</p><p>His lips look so soft compared to the chiselled rest of him and she’s not sure how long she’s staring but he licks his lips and places a calloused hand on her face. Angling her so they fit perfectly together as his lips descend to hers. It’s soft at first like their testing the waters but as they continue the more intense it becomes.</p><p>His tongue traces her bottom lip and she allows him to lick into her mouth. It’s a new sensation for her. Blossom was never one just to make out with someone this heavily. Especially one she didn’t even know the name of but from how her heart beat like it was going to burst from her chest she guessed that was part of the excitement.</p><p>Yet at the same time she wanted to know who he was. A man that made her heart light but her skin feel on fire as he ran his hands over her curves. She’d usually push someone away at this point but the way her body molded into his strong hands made her feel like putty in his embrace. He pulled so many things from her she didn’t even know was possible and she’d never even seen his whole face.</p><p>His blissful kisses traveled from her lips to her jaw and down her neck. Each touch feeling like he was branding her skin and she hummed in approval. She took the opportunity to tug on his mask as he sucked on a spot that made her shiver. However, just as she had he snapped away. She looked down at him in a bit of a haze only to see him slightly panicked.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” She suddenly asks very alert.</p><p>He looks away from her but she gently grabs his chin to look at her. He’s silent for a moment before he sighs, “I don’t want this to end.” </p><p>“Why would this end?” Blossom asks softly.</p><p>“Because I know you. You won’t be able to see me the same if I take it off.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” </p><p>“C’mon Pinky we both know the only reason you’re here with me is because behind this mask you can pretend I’m a stranger.” He says rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Pretend? I’m not pretending!” Okay this was getting insulting. What happened? They were so different a minute ago.</p><p>“You’re honestly going to sit there and tell me you have no idea who I am? Blossom, brilliant commander and leader of the Powerpuffs, smartest girl to ever walk the city of Townsville, doesn’t have a single clue who I am?”</p><p>She holds her breath, what was he talking about? Of course she had her suspicions but she’d been ignoring them all night to be with him! For them! Then it caught her like a deer in the headlights. </p><p>Why did she do that? Did she really know who he was and was fooling herself on purpose? No she couldn’t, no wouldn’t! Then she looks into his eyes again and they’re so familiar ones she’s known for years. She thinks of his crooked smirk, one that’s been stuck in her head every time he had found a way to bother her. And a million other things that lead back crystal clearly to one person who shook her world more than anyone else.</p><p>“...Butch?”</p><p>He sighed, taking off his mask, and running a hand through his hair, “Hey Pinky.”</p><p>As she watches him her mind races in a blur fitting puzzle pieces together. His devilish smirk, his proud laugh that had been filling her ears all night, his eyes that looked right through her. They all belong to Butch. </p><p>But why? Why would she hide him from herself? For someone so smart she felt so stupid.</p><p>She suddenly realizes how close they are and makes a move out of his space. He frowns at her but says nothing like he expected it. That thought alone makes something in her heart pull. He said she was only doing this because she thought he was a stranger, that she couldn’t because it was him. But it was more complicated than that. Years worth of fighting couldn’t be made up with one night he had to know that. However, when she looked into his hurt eyes she wasn’t sure if he believed that. She took a deep breath, she was letting her emotions get to her, she could just talk it out with him.</p><p>“Butch look, this was fun but-” Blossom starts but he gets up before she finishes talking leaving her alone by the pool. She turns to watch him put on his socks and she realizes he’s leaving. Her whole thought processes of how the conversion would go grinded to a stop as she got up after him. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Leaving before you give me whatever speech you just made up in your head about how this night was a mistake.” </p><p>“I wasn’t going to say that.” And she wasn’t. She was going to tell him the night was wonderful but it was getting late and they should head back.</p><p>“Yeah-huh. But you were going to say this night was over, right?” He looked at her for confirmation and when she said nothing he just smirked at her ruefully as he laced up his shoe and began walking away. “Predictable.”</p><p>She zoomed so she was walking next to him, “What did you call me?”</p><p>He pivoted his step so he towered over her pointing his finger in her face, “I called you predictable. I knew this would happen from the start.”</p><p>She slapped his hand out of her face. Her cheeks growing red in frustration. It got the better of her and her voice raising as she got in his face, “If you’re so smart and knew this would happen then why did you do it!?”</p><p>“Because I like you, you fucking idiot!”</p><p>She’s shocked for a moment before she decides she more mad than surprised and yells back, “Don’t call me an idiot you jerk! If you like me then why are you leaving?!”</p><p>“Because you don’t want me here! I’m not gonna stand here and listen to why you don’t think we’ll ever work.”</p><p>“You’re wrong! I do want you here!” She seethes and jabs a finger into his chest his eyes widen, “I know you think of me. I know what everyone thinks of me! It’s not easy for me to let things go. I always have to think everything through. People rely on me to always be one step ahead.” She clenches her fist until her knuckles are white,  Don’t you understand! I can’t just let go! I want a lot of things Butch but I can’t have them. I can’t just have this. No matter how wonderful this night was. Or how much you made me laugh. Things are complicated, everything can’t change because of one night!”</p><p>He stays stunned for a moment before he grabs her hand still prodding his chest and she’s surprised by the gentleness of his touch. He speaks softly this time and it calms her down a bit. Yet, tenses her a bit when he says, “Why not?”</p><p>Like a flip of a switch the atmosphere changes. The air is different than before. Maybe it’s because they were just yelling or maybe because they both admitted they want this. But, the tension is so thick she could cut it with a knife. It’s such a simple question yet it shuts down her train of thought.</p><p>There were obvious reasons weren’t there? It was complicated. <i>How?</i> Her inner voice asked. He was a Rowdyruff and she was a Powerpuff! <i>You’re sisters are perfectly happy with them.</i> He’s wild! <i>Which is kinda hot.</i> He’s Brutish. <i>Yeah but he always remembers to get your favorite coffee.</i> He can be so annoying! <i>But also incredibly funny.</i> We’re so different! <i>But he makes you happy.</i> </p><p>
  <i>Before tonight when was the last time you were this happy?</i>
</p><p>Her attention snaps back to him when he takes her moment of silence to move in. He looks at her like he understands were her thoughts were and for a moment she debates whether she’s really that predicable or if Butch has somehow gained the ability to understand Blossom better than herself through all the time they spent together. From the way her heart squeezes at that thought she hopes it’s the latter. </p><p>“Why not Blossom?” He’s so close now she can feel his breath mixing with hers he smells sweet like the wine he drank. Before she can stop herself her eyes dart down to his lips. With him so close he catches the movement and his grin grows wider. </p><p>He licks his lips and something in her stomach flips slow but surely. “Don't you ever get tired of thinking so much? Having to play perfect? Don't you just want to let go sometimes?”</p><p>“You don't know what you're talking about.” She says hushed but her eyes are hooded. He moves an inch closer and lays his hands on her hips and she ignores the voice in her head that tells her to push him away and listens to the too tempting but dangerous thought to place her hands on his chest. </p><p>She bites her lip and his lips ghost hers teasing but not quite touching and she knows he's waiting for her to finally let loose, to give in. To throw away everything that she’s been thinking until now. To finally follow her heart and not her head to fill in the gap that she so desperately wants to.</p><p>“You're always thinking about others but what do you want?”</p><p>She can't take it anymore. She throws her arms around his neck and shows him exactly what she wants. She thought this was going to feel wrong but when he presses back like she's everything and the only thing in the world that he wants it feels so right. He pushes her so she presses against the wall but doesn't move his hand from her hips. He sucks on her bottom lip and she lets out a sound she won't be proud of later. Right now she revels in the smile on his face.</p><p>She needs him. He snuck in his way in. She's not sure when but now that she was holding him like this. kissing him like this, it felt like everything was finally falling into place. God what did she do to fall in love with her arch enemy?</p><p>He kisses her for a long time. Her kisses are hot and needy and he greedily takes all of her that she offers. His hands rome her body and her skin is on fire. His mouth is sweet with a taste that’s all him and she can’t get enough. He moves down and she feels his lips on the pulse on her neck like a brand marking her skin and she melts into it. They kiss until their breath is heavy and their lips are raw. How is it possible to feel this so incredibly good?</p><p>When they finally pull apart their foreheads stay together as they catch their breath and when she looks at him his smile is the same as it was on the field. Like he’s on top of the world. “Fuck. That was so worth following you around school like a fucking lost puppy.”</p><p>Blossom can’t help but laugh at that. “Are we really doing this? Are you sure you want this?”</p><p>“I thought the fact that I just kissed you stupid was enough proof.” She pouts at him and he chuckles cupping her face and placing a quick kiss on her lips, “Yes Blossom I want this. I want you. Do you?”</p><p>“More than anything.” She smiles and leans into his touch and they stand in a comfortable silence for a moment, “What do we do now?”</p><p>His smirk widens wickedly and looks her up and down with hungry eyes, “I have a few ideas.” She rolls her eyes but still lets him drag her to him once again colliding. His boldness was going to take some getting used to but if he keeps holding and kissing her like this is the only thing he ever needs, well she’s okay with letting it go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>